Miserable Now
by Hallconen
Summary: El tren en el que viajaba el noble Vinsmoke al puerto francés, desapareció. No estaba en manos de Sanji lo mal que el viaje se tornó. Ahora, Doflamingo, quien no tapa sus oídos a oportunidades; Asigna a Law para que lo busque. Para que esa familia (Germa66) salga de las sombras y se derrumben ante la deuda que el Donquixote creaba. LuffyxSanji


:::: **O.P. Death Watch #002** [ONE PIECE]

"**Miserable Now"**

**Universo alterno**; Probablemente dentro de los años 1800 + Ciencia Germa66.

Este es un universo donde los poderes de fruta del diablo solamente se dan por sangre, ósea que la familia de Monkey pasa en generaciones las habilidades que podemos ver en la frutas del diablo. Y la familia Vinsmoke es un caso especial.

_Centrado la rivalidad de Law vs Corazón. La trama y la historia es sobre Sanji pero ellos me robaron el fic._

**Según YO; si hay LUSAN pero no hay Luffy!**

**+++H+++**

**Loud, loutish lover,  
treat him kindly  
Although he needs you  
more than he loves you.**

**+++H+++**

Sanji es el nuevo embajador de la Francia en Londres, específicamente -re asignado-, ya Sabo era el anterior.

El célebre hijo de Outlook III no murió por plagas ni por la guerra, éste renuncio y se trasladó a Japón haciéndose responsable de una alianza de segunda mano -no autorizada-.

Para impedir otro percance entre los aliados; El tercer Vinsmoke apareció de entre rumores de su existencia y aceptó el puesto durante una de las tantas incomodas juntas centro europeas.

Parecía salido de un sueño, pues nadie volvió a verle o escuchar de él hasta el fatídico día de su traslado.

El tren en el que viajaba el noble Vinsmoke al puerto francés, **desapareció**.

A pesar de tener en mente las advertencias de Judge; no estaba en manos de Sanji lo mal que el viaje se tornó.

Ahora, Doflamingo, quien no tapa sus oídos a oportunidades; _Asigna a Law para que lo busque_. Para que esa familia (Germa66) salga de las sombras y se derrumben ante la deuda que el Donquixote creaba.

Un banquete de poder, de absoluto agradecimiento provendría de esos Vinsmokes, cuales son una pequeña sobra de lo que fue la raza suprema francesa, ese reino constaba de miles de guardianes y seleccionadas doncellas para su subsistencia.

Literalmente eran una especie en extinción, y la exposición de un hijo no registrado daba a resaltar entre otros países.

Dudaban que fuera legítimo, pero el apellido lo delataba.

…

Las luchas civiles de España son por culpa de Doflamingo, Trébol lidera secretamente al bando contrario.

_Caos miserable y puro._

El resto de los Donquixotes intervienen como Héroes revolucionarios, atacan a todas las altas clases de la capital Española, aunque tienen total éxito, desean contratar a los hermanos de Sanji para que los conflictos crezcan y se extienda a otros territorios.

Desde el principio de las guerras hacían que ambas resistencias, -pese que luchaban por lo mismo-, provocaban que las desgracias afectaran a todo ser.

La muerte provocaba un intenso fuego que mantenía feliz a Doflamingo.

…

Así que, la trama sobre "la sombra de Dressrosa" consta principalmente de Law luchando contra Rosinante.

_El mismo Rosinante que fue dado como muerto. _

Corazón pretende intervenir en la misión de Law, quien también fue un huérfano salvado por Doffy, tan solo para ser un esclavo de esos ideales.

Las metas de Rosinante actualmente serian impedir el extenso caos de Doflamingo y la enorme incógnita del paradero del manipulado Vinsmoke.

…

El ojos rojos creaba mitos y pistas falsas para Trafalgar.

Aunque tras incidentes y nuevas pistas, Rosinante entendió el por qué Law estaba a cargo de esta misión_, -el chico veía a través de todo-_

'_Cincuenta y cincuenta'_ decía Cora. En ciertos momentos el chico caía hasta el fondo de la mentira.

Fácilmente el detective desechaba con más frecuencia las farsas, cada vez con mayor rapidez; lo que terminó por tener al oji gris por detrás suyo.

Pasaron de jugar a gato y libélula a ser dos sabuesos a por la misma ruta.

Pero la dificultad del misterio de la desaparición no impediría que este rubio justiciero creara murallas para el detective.

Rosinante también caminada incierto basándose en los rumores sobre el príncipe_, su información apuntaba a diferentes direcciones._

Ambos rastreadores seguían por instinto, desgraciadamente perseguían a los mismos sujetos bajo las mismas circunstancias.

Había falsos proclamados príncipes quienes pedían ser llevados a casa.

Falsos Vinsmokes fingiendo ser prisioneros de políticos para que estas _-mentes maestras-_ obtuvieran un poco de poder del Germa66.

Los detectives no se daban por vencidos, cubrían el caso como si fueran un equipo.

Arribaban uno antes que el otro, tal vez el mismo día, pero no coincidían.

El Donquixote tenía presente que su competencia le descubriría, aunque contrataba diferentes subordinados; probablemente, en una noche, Trafalgar volteará a verle y le enfrentará.

…

En un punto de esta competencia; Rosinante y Law se toparon con los ejércitos bélicos. Trafalgar tuvo que refugiarse precavidamente de esos escuadrones infiltrados como civiles.

Otros soldados eran directos y pretendían asesinar al ojos rojos, ese peligro le arrebataba la oportunidad de superar al peli negro.

**Las persecuciones los separaron, aunque retomaron lentamente un rumbo.**

Aun con poca probabilidad por su parte; estos dos detectives alcanzaron a ver la sombra de un príncipe Vinsmoke._ El relámpago azul_. Ese super humano legendario que describían los murales góticos.

Esa luz azul resplandeció sobre ambos Donquixotes.

Lo reconocieron dentro de una comunidad secreta que declaraba nuevas propuestas científicas. Los rayos acabaron con los académicos, el Vinsmoke saqueó los planes y patentes, dejando así cenizas y destrucción dentro de esa mansión.

Los Detectives no fueron víctimas, obtuvieron heridas que los obligaron a retornar a Londres. Ciertamente una invitación anónima los había atraído a esa desgracia, pero al final era el chico equivocado a quien presenciaron.

**++H++**

Sanji es -literalmente- un bebé en el Nuevo mundo, aunque tenga más de veinte es propenso a los pleitos y a tener sus primeros amigos.

_Malos o buenos, los tendrá por encanto._

Escapo de su vagón atrayendo la atención de los viajeros. Eligió donde entretenerse y con rapidez encontró a alguien de su gusto.

Bebió excediéndose con una "cantidad mortal", ciertamente el líquido ilegal de la clase baja era incompatible con su gusto, pero el efecto de constante confusión le conquistaba.

Un adulto de cabellos negros fue quien le dio a probar su primera jarra, se hacía llamar comerciante -de especies exóticas-, aunque al final resultaba ser un policía encubierto.

Lucci y su cacatúa blanca le arrinconaron en un vagón privado, a pesar de llamarse así mismo _policía_; el hombre había matado unos colegas que lo inculparon de crueldad y así se dio a la fuga.

Su crimen lo hizo alcohólico, _uno inteligente_…

El Vinsmoke había pasado la primer noche de su viaje en los aposentos de Rob. Después de ello, no volvió a verle. No le encontraba, solo ese pájaro le seguía por el suelo, sus garras grises no hacían ruido, pero el animal gritaba cuando alguien se le acercaba.

Encontrarse con Sanji fue un fantástico karma para Rob. Tanto como su fuera a por las malas, como rehén, como acompañante, o como conocido…. Lucci obtendría buenas referencias y estatus por solo haberle visto.

Así que…

Aunque el príncipe sabía cuál era su parada**, tuvo que saltar**.

No lo hizo porque Lucci lo amenazaba como sus hermanos; La culpa la tenía otro sujeto que lo acosaba.

El tipo le reconocía a culpa de sus vestimentas, la rojiza capa era un regalo de su madre y definitivamente no la dejaría_. Pero usarla fuera del castillo atraía personas extrañas._

Recorrió los comedores, las largas salas de baile e incluso los escondites para esclavos inmigrantes.

De un momento a otro se acorralaron mutuamente, el desconocido deseaba atraerle con promesas de bienes y personas que deseaban verle.

_¿Pero qué era eso para Sanji?,_ absolutamente estaba fuera de su interés.

Los irresponsables guardias del Vinsmoke ya sentían el hacha en el cuello, el muchacho se les había escurrido de su trono, y ahora que le tenían nuevamente, el rubio traía compañía.

Mientras los guardias caían a la par contra el enemigo, los contrincantes quedaron simplemente a uno contra uno.

Sanji fue valiente, se creía igual de capaz que Yonji para intimidar, aun así, la cacatúa volaba frente al hombre rasguñándolo, le había impedido que le colocara esas esposas doradas.

Lucci tardo demasiado en aparecer, su mascota fue gravemente lastimada, el ojos azules protegía con su cuerpo al ave. El hombre abrió la puerta corrediza del vagón y tenía al príncipe y al animal cerca de caer a los nevados bosques.

Pese a las amenazas, Rob accedió a seguir las órdenes del noble. No obstante, Sanji se lanzó por voluntad propia.

Si querían tratarlo siempre como -esto-, entonces regresaría al castillo.

Abandonó a su amigo Lucci; otorgándole la libertad de defenderse.

…

Se perdió en el Sur, desde un principio; El príncipe provenía de los limites franceses, su viaje le llevaría a las costas y así un barco le trasladaría a la isla inglesa.

Sanji caminó hasta una villa de taladores; unas tres inmensas cabañas en medio de la nada.

Toco una puerta y pidió de rodillas que enterraran al ave con dignidad, les ofreció el oro de sus bolsillos para cubrir las molestias.

Le permitieron ocupar una habitación. Una joven de cabellos azules cambio su oro por ropa de frio y comida, y aun así tendrían monedas para el resto del año.

El Vinsmoke se abrigó y siguió un rumbo desconocido. Accidentalmente encontró un camino usado por una tribu, donde unas simpáticas mujeres le llevaron a observar la caza de osos negros y la pesca de hielo.

Sanji encontró calidez en sus quehaceres, las mujeres eran amables y pacientes con él…. pese que no se entendían mutuamente.

Ellas cortaron su cabello para crear pinceles y brochas, no le quitaron su cabellera por completo, pero, su flequillo tapaba muy bien su ceja derecha.

Con afiladas herramientas tallaron troncos, los pintaron con sus dorados pinceles para así colocar sus deidades talladas alrededor de sus hogares.

Las personas le enseñaban sus costumbres, así como Sanji les ofrecía lo que memorizó de incontables enciclopedias.

La comunidad vivía en plena oscuridad de días nublados, el frio no cesaba y los pocos minutos de sol los tomaba cerca del rio.

Al paso de las semanas el príncipe prefirió la cocina por sobre otras tareas. Tomaba nota de los tipos de sales que los nómadas traían, la preparación del pescado incluso podía ser hecho por las quemaduras del hielo.

_Encontró fascinación._

_Su mente descansaba de la presión familiar, su aventura le demostraban que había un Sanji distinto dentro de su fachada de príncipe._

…

Los guardianes del pueblo montaron sus domesticadas bestias del bosque, el pánico de la gente paralizaba al Vinsmoke Sí el peligro provenía por _la misma dirección en que le encontraron_; entonces se culpaba por causarles problemas.

Hasta el más grande guerrero huía junto con su familia, ese mismo hombre tomó la responsabilidad de proteger a Sanji al llevarlo junto a él.

El bosque intensificaba el eco de las explosiones de las armas. **La guerra había invadido las tierras de inocentes.**

Al cabo de la quinta noche en fuga; Otros exploradores armados les emboscaron; golpearon a muerte a la familia: aunque Sanji pidiera que los dejaran, el grupo de personas que les encontraron resultaron ser mujeres alemanas, ellas entendieron el francés del ojos azules.

A pesar de lo vulnerable que fue la tribu durante la emboscada; Ellas seguían aclamando que lo habían salvado de esos _-salvajes-._

…

Se llevaron al príncipe a su territorio.

Desde que le "rescataron"; ellas peleaban a por la mano del rubio, el cejas rizadas se estaba incapaz de negarse al matrimonio a menos que Judge lo impidiera.

La -gran madre-; La _Reina Charlotte_, había mandado a por sus hijas a recuperar al Vinsmoke, así que ellas sabían la competencia que tendrían entre familia al obtener al príncipe.

Sanji entendió la revelación con ayuda de Chiffon, quien apenas se había casado hace unos días atrás, y por desgracia, su amado esposo era prisionero.

Ella no tuvo la misma suerte que Praline al escapar justo cuando recibieron sus anillos.

Smoothie le obligo a elegir a su esposa, incluso podía tener a quienes tenían más de cuatro maridos, el Vinsmoke simplemente agachó la mirada mientras fumaba una cajetilla entera.

La comandante al final se encargó de asignar a la más joven de sus hermanas para ser la futura novia.

Y… y en este momento faltaban solo unos minutos para que Sanji se presentara ante toda la mafia que invitaron para anunciar su presencia y el inminente compromiso.

Las cortinas tras la que se ocultaban tenían una molesta estática que lo seguía, así que se levantó de su banquillo, desmontó uno de los vitrales deseando que la poca altura le motivara a huir.

_A corta edad ya había sido quien desencadenaba desgracias. Cuando era un niño le separaron de su niñera, quien le había protegido de los extraños proyectos quirúrgicos. _

_No había duda de que le habían cortado la cabeza._

_Siendo totalmente incompatible con sus "reajustes" dejaron de lado al pequeño rubio, pese que el Rey insistía que tenía que convertirse en lo que fue su distante antepasado -Teod Vinsmoke- quien fue el quinto rey del Germa que dedujo las debilidades de Constantinopla._

_Aunque se desconocieron sus métodos y tamaño de ejércitos. Judge fue hipnotizado por el aspecto de su tercer hijo debido a ese parentesco físico. _

_Definitivamente estaba convencido de que Sanji le otorgaría la mejor época de su reinado._

…_Insistieron por años con diferentes métodos el cómo debían criar al príncipe, aun así, la crueldad de Rey no salía de los ciclos de castigos._

_Encerraron a sus mascotas en desconocidos lugares para que murieran de hambre. Le separaba de todo animal en el que buscaba amistad._

_Los sirvientes que le ofrecían ayuda… perdían las manos ya que la realeza no debía ser tocada ni vista directamente a los ojos. _

_Durante el nacimiento de Yonji; El tercer príncipe y los fieles sirvientes de Sola esperaban que el último hijo no cayera en manos de Judge._

_Esperaban que no lo manipulara para ser tan sádico y cruel como el primer y segundo hijo._

_La pequeña rebelión se derrumbó al poco tiempo del enfrentamiento. Sola fue la primera en morir públicamente ya que era quien les mantuvo unidos, después de ello, Sanji fue abandonado en la base Germa de Vaduz._

_Los demás sirvientes y soldados fueron torturados físicamente como sujetos de experimentos médicos, sus mentes eran oprimidas al recordarles que por su culpa el príncipe Sanji pasaría su eterno destierro en soledad…._

Del otro lado del salón una triste joven también estaba obligada a esta unión.

El Vinsmoke no tenía intenciones de ser desposado a esta edad, pero sin tener a donde ir, esta peligrosa familia le ofrecería un techo intocable para el Germa66.

**¿Intocable?,** ¡Le conocían por apellido!, _por eso le rastrearon_. Así que la furia de su padre le encontraría ya que por accidente hizo alianzas innecesarias.

Querían a Judge, querían que saliera de su escondite.

Que poco les interesaba donde terminaría la vida de Sanji.

Sorpresivamente las familias dentro del festejo lucharon entre ellas, a pesar de estar amenazadas de no comenzar conflictos. _Inevitablemente las armas de los Charlotte alteraban a los invitados._

Cambiaron las alfombras donde una masa de apuñalamientos fue presenciada, retiraron los cadáveres y siguieron con la fiesta.

La princesa mafiosa robaba corazones con su hermoso vestido, era precavida al bajar los escalones, pese que esperaba a que su futuro marido apareciera.

Las cortinas cayeron al suelo en lugar de apartarse, _el pasillo escaseaba de luz_.

Los murmullos tentaban contra la cordura de Linlin, quien había presumido el tener a ese legendario Vinsmoke en casa, formalmente hospedándose y también como yerno.

El resto de las luces del salón se apagaron, el pasillo sin el príncipe; se prendió en llamaradas que sofocaron el castillo; Las ventanas (vitrales de rosetón) se desprendieron de sus arcos pues había explosiones alrededor del castillo.

_Los indestructibles vitrales aplastaron tanto los guardias como los invitados._

Desde una de las ventanas entró un joven peli negro, su distinguido acento japonés anunciaba su llegada a pesar de ser perseguido por uno de los invencibles hijos Charlotte.

Katakuri venia siguiéndole desde que le encontró trepando las murallas, Brûlée entró por una de las puertas pidiéndole ayuda a su madre ya que la mayoría de la familia había sido sometida y separada por los **Sombreros de paja**.

De entre otros supuestos aliados, Jimbei traía consigo al novio.

El ojos azules había saltado a los brazos de este desconocido salvador cuando le habían preguntado si quería irse. -¿A qué horas es eso?.- Preguntó Sanji a ojos llenos de esperanza cuando se trepo y acomodó en el hombro de Jimbei.

El ojos azules pretendió ser víctima de la invasión, pero hizo frente al peli carmín que atacaba ferozmente al capitán de estos mafiosos.

El príncipe seguía de cerca a Luffy, si se mantenían juntos entonces Katakuri no podía hacerles daño.

El Vinsmoke se había aprovechado del punto débil del oji carmín, aunque se conocieron por unos pocos días, conectaron fácilmente pues tenían en común que siempre estaban bajo la mirada de sus hermanos.

_Katakuri le había mostrado que también era torpe en ciertos aspectos; así como Sanji le mostró su bondad pese al frio -perfil Vinsmoke- que había escuchado de boca de Linlin._

Sanji y Luffy unieron fuerzas al recuperar unas joyas que había sido robadas directamente del legado Monkey. Después de ello convencieron al Charlotte de unírseles pese que la única ayuda que recibieron fue un poco de tiempo para huir.

**++H++**

Un año sin respuestas ciertamente no alteraban a Doflamingo; No cartas, ni telegramas, cero advertencias…. El Donquixote seguía ofreciendo su confianza a Trafalgar pese que no haya conseguido una mísera pista de que _-Sanji-_ era real.

…

Corazón pasó por meses disminuyendo los actos ilegales de los piratas del pacifico, desde el mar provenían invasiones contra las islas del reino unido.

Se aproximaba el año nuevo. Rosinante seguía teniendo a Law bajo vigilancia pese que no se percataba de que otros subordinados de su hermano era quienes habían intentado asesinarlo por intervenir contra el peli negro.

Los países alertados por la desaparición del Vinsmoke pasaron a ser invadidos por el Germa ya que altos mandos renunciaban y misteriosos desconocidos tomaban las decisiones militares y comerciales.

El ambiente de la ciudad fue notable desde que los detectives sobrevivieron al indirecto ataque de Niji.

Para suerte de ambos, escucharon sobre la novedad de buques extranjeros hechos de acero que llegarían a las costas del reino.

Barcos como esos eran ideales para atraer peligros, no faltarían lo polizones que aprovecharían la multitud de la tripulación para infiltrarse.

Había pocas probabilidades de encontrar al príncipe en ese evento, no obstante, Sengoku seguía en silencio con respecto a los avances de sus escuadrones de rescate.

…

La desesperación de Law le llevo a ser violento, sus conocidos métodos de sigilo quedaron olvidados pues esta misión lo tenía al borde de su cordura.

Con sus propias manos se encargaba de sus enemigos, civiles que intervinieran también sufrían.

Los Marines no lo habían atacado cara a cara, ni siquiera en casos de mayor seriedad_, lo que podría significar que estaba acercándose a su meta._

La última carta de su informante le contaba sobre la predicción de la llegada de los buques.

Definitivamente el peli negro asistiría, quien enviaba estas pistas había conseguido una destrozada aunque preciada pieza de arte, el artista fue recientemente ahorcado pues se había infiltrado a un castillo para crear este lienzo.

Para crear el único retrato de Sanji Vinsmoke a sus veinte años.

…

Esperaban que el chico se estuviera bajo una impenetrable vigilancia, creían que debían seguir a los grupos sospechosos y fácilmente recuperarían al fugitivo.

Vigilaron corredizos, muelles abandonados, se abrieron paso entre multitudes en plazas.

Las miradas fijas de los civiles les seguían, por ello Rosinante escalaba entre edificios y hogares para ocultarse, mientras que Law perseguía específicamente a jóvenes con características semejantes.

Trafalgar había subido -simbólicamente- a una plataforma inalcanzable para Rosinante, ese comportamiento definitivamente le obligaba a seguirlo en lugar de adelantarse y buscar en otros lugares.

_No había otra opción, tenía que revelarse y arrebatarle a Sanji._

…

El príncipe escapaba ágilmente de ambos detectives, el oji gris saboreaba sus latidos en su boca mientras distinguía como un hombre de gran altura se adelantaba por sobre los pasos de su objetivo.

El ojos rojos lo atrapó al tomar un atajo y empujarlo bruscamente contra una pared, le retuvo entre el muro y su cuerpo para golpear su pecho con un preciso puñetazo que le quitó el aliento; Sanji difícilmente enfocaba la mirada, _su mundo giraba_.

El marine le cargó de un brazo separándole así del suelo.

Rosinante revisaba el rostro del tez blanca, efectivamente el extravagante y pequeño rizo al final de su ceja y su dentadura era idéntica a los antecedentes de esa familia real.

'_¡Era real!, ¡Sanji Vinsmoke no fue un rumor inventado por los franceses!'._

A Trafalgar le faltaba un poco más para alcanzarlos, al girar a su derecha, la calle era totalmente recta e inclinada; Esto le permitía ver al ojos azules en brazos de alguien más y el cómo un aliado del Vinsmoke surgía a defenderlo.

El entrometido hombre de cabellos verdes usaba una espada, Específicamente -_Katanas_\- que habían sido confiscadas tras la expulsión de los ministros japoneses.

Su habilidad era autentica y letal, era un bastardo salido de exagerados cuentos orientales.

Para desgracia del samurai, _**Law usa pistolas**_.

El japonés y el Donquixote evitaron las balas. El marine blandió su ligera espada Ropera con un auténtico estilo español. Sus estocadas desviaban los feroces y limpios cortes del espadachín.

Trafalgar atacaba a ambos por igual hasta que le dieron el espacio para tomar al príncipe.

El peli verde tenía la total intensión de seguirlos pero Rosinante le detuvo.

Le ayudó aún después de pasar todo este tiempo determinado a salvar al Vinsmoke en nombre de la justicia.

Los dejó ir.

Corazón… le dejó ganar.

**++H++**

Rosinante esperaba una táctica de mayor nivel, no creía que Law se apresuraría a robar un pequeño barco de remos, abordaría un velero olímpico y viajaría en el primer tren disponible con escalas a las fronteras de España.

Si el ojos rojos le vio y le siguió al subir en un viaje de clases mixtas, ¿No creía el peli negro que estaba arriesgando su victoria?

El marine acorraló a los dos jóvenes, quienes compartían un simple cuarto de dos camas (una encima de otra) con un minúsculo pasillo y un sillón,

_Así de apretado era el modesto alojamiento en un vagón público._

Trafalgar bebía su café, recargado contra la puerta, su otra mano sostenía las llaves de las esposas doradas colocadas en ambas manos del príncipe.

Esos brillantes accesorios eran los necesarios para esos Vinsmokes, el oji gris las había robado de un ingeniero que proponía ese diseño para anular los supuestos poderes del decimosexto rey, Judge.

El Donquixote forzó la cerradura, entró y se sentó al lado del ojos azules. No sabía de qué habían hablado previamente pues parecía que el oji gris estaba sordo ante sus quejas a por un cigarrillo.

_Olvidaba que Law no hablaba francés, el marine creía que le aplica una ley rusa de silencio_.

De un segundo a otro pelearon mano a mano en ese pequeño espacio, el príncipe prefirió subir a la cama de arriba esperando a que un imbécil ganara o que se dieran cuenta que ambos eran del -equipo anti Donquixote-.

_Solo el clan Germa tenía la información correcta de cada mito, y la verdad del malévolo asesinato entre Donquixotes era que el hermano de Doflamingo seguía vivo e infiltrado en servicio de los marines._

Corazón y Law revelan tanto de donde proviene cada uno y que harían con el Vinsmoke.

Trafalgar insistía que el ayudarle previamente no le daba ningún crédito ni derecho de reclamar esta presa. Disparaba al suelo advirtiendo que se consiguiera su propio plan para desaparecer de entre los españoles.

La pelea aturde al ojos azules, quien simplemente se abre paso y dice. -Síganme. –

El tez blanca comenzó a guiarlos, _poco le importaba las malas condiciones del tren_, saludaba con cortesía a los refugiados y mineros con los que se topaba, de alguna forma le conocían e idolatraban.

Durante sus meses de diversión bajo las órdenes de Luffy, Sanji se convirtió en un símbolo de paz, _no dudaba en confirmar que el Germa resurgiría bajo sus ideales._

Se dirigió a cierto vagón de almacén animal, el príncipe se sentó sobre el heno frente al japonés de cabello verde que los detectives enfrentaron en Norwich.

Si ninguno de estos idiotas quería volver a sus "familias", o solamente afectar a un enemigo en común…. Entonces necesitaban una urgente asesoría de Luffy y "su estilo de mafia".

Sin vergüenza por aceptar su iniciativa (olvidando que Sengoku moriría de un paro cardiaco si se entera); Rosinante les aceptaba como refuerzos para eliminar la maldad de los dos clanes.

Específicamente pretendía localizar los territorios del Germa66 y disminuir el poder de los Donquixote, quienes eran una futura amenaza para el grupo que éste tal Monkey D. Luffy estaba formando.

Law asintió de mala gana cuando terminaron el plan, gruñía evitando mirar fijamente a Rosinante, se gritaron aún más cuando el ojos rojos le desarmó.

Ya le entregarían una buena arma cuando la necesitara.

**++H++**

La reunión se llevará a cabo en el campo de batalla debido a la reciente toma de Dressrosa; _la prioridad seria comenzar contra esa locura_.

Los contactos de cada uno de los nuevos integrantes llegarán por cuenta propia, debían ser sigilosos ya que la silenciosa invasión de Germa parecía ser el sesenta por ciento de la población francesa.

Roronoa los guiaba a la estación donde esta maquinaria monstruosa se escondía. Los futuros héroes se trasladarían vía terrestre;

La pintura exterior del tren se atribuía al -**Novelty**\- una locomotora que pudo ser de las pertenencias de Napoleon III _si tan solo el iluso hubiera permitido sus reparaciones._

Para sorpresa de Sanji (el único preocupado); Zoro era el maquinista que seguía un mapa de rutas torcidas y abandonadas.

Nadie comentaba tener inconvenientes con los vagones militares y otras mercancías de gran valor. Law se daba su tiempo para buscar entre las municiones un _glamuroso _Rifle de chispa y de entre las habitaciones consiguió un abrigo de comandante.

…

Por una hora el vapor del motor apenas potenciaba el farol frontal, aun así, alcanzaron una excelente velocidad en minutos.

Rosinante no dejaba de vigilar al príncipe, se preocupaba por su bien pues se alteraba al verle caminar fácilmente por encima de las tuberías de vapor y los pistones.

Sanji tomo en cuenta su mirada y le asignó ser el francotirador. _Las vías que tomaría la locomotora eran imposibles de manipularse sobre la marcha._

No quería asustar al ojos rojos demostrándole lo espontaneo que podía ser, salvo que el príncipe ya estaba nervioso desde que dejó al espadachín ser el maquinista.

El Vinsmoke salió del tren trepándose por los guardabarros para alcanzar las herramientas de los frenos. Había que bajar la velocidad por unos momentos cerca de las montañas.

La lentitud atrajo la atención de Law, quien se limitaba a interactuar con los dos rubios al menos para ofenderlos.

Roronoa repetía que esto era parte del plan, no durarían por mucho de esta forma (expuestos a bandidos). Afirmaba que ganaban tiempo y _fuerza._

-El derrumba rocas está recibiendo bastante daño.- Sanji buscaba un buen reflejo con un espejo de mano que le mostraba la vía por delante de ellos.

La nieve se levantaba bruscamente cubriendo el frente. El atardecer violeta de las costas francesas no favorecía la claridad de su camino.

-Pueden seguir, no seas un maldito cobarde. – A brazos cruzados el peli negro retaba la paciencia de Zoro.

El espadachín no se veía muy bien, el calor de la cabina mareaba a corta distancia, posiblemente estaba cansado de usar su _brújula natural_, Sanji no le había visto ser tan preciso con las direcciones.

El príncipe se culpaba en dejarle todo el trabajo, _el maldito hombre alga no tenia por que ser tan presumido._

-Los golpes fueron y siguen siendo en un patrón,- Efectivamente los sutiles y cientos de temblores que percibían no parecían naturales, las vías no podían torcerse con perfección.

Parecía obra del karma que no se descarrilaran aún.

-¿Vamos a retroceder?.- Preguntó Rosinante. Por desgracia, los ferrocarriles no eran su fuerte, _desconocía como evitar los peligros_.

-El timón sigue firme. Los ejes no se escaparán de mis manos- Los comentarios del peli verde tenían que ser traducidos por el príncipe.

…

El tez blanca abrió el mapa, buscaba otra ruta por la que podían retroceder sin tener otro susto como esas dos coaliciones que sobrevivieron.

_El campo abierto, la tranquilidad, y el mal estado del camino hacían que su estómago se oprimiera de preocupación._

Law se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Sanji, estando en el vagón del comedor, tenían una amplia vista del exterior, arrancaron las cortinas y lanzaron algunas mesas logrando un área despejada.

Los dibujos de su ubicación eran pedazos de pergaminos re impresos, su extraño mapa no era mas que planos robados y ensamblados.

El oji gris le dio una pequeña bolsa con queso azul mientras le disparaba unas latas con licor sellado. Sanji le dio una mirada reprendedora por usar tan imprudentemente su munición.

_¿Qué culpa tenía el detective?, aun no existían los abre latas._

El Vinsmoke se encargaba de tachar las rutas recorridas, el peli negro se asomaba por la ventana tratando de leer las señales al lado de la vía.

En cualquier momento estarán por detenerse a orillas de Finisterè para reagruparse con sus aliados.

Aun con la velocidad del tren, aun con la alta vigilancia de Rosinante, aun con sus reflejos atentos a peligros…. Una blanca paloma se sentó sobre la espalda del príncipe, quien seguía en el suelo reagrupando sus planos.

Trafalgar trató de darle una patada, pero, la puerta al final de vagón choco contra Law, siendo derribado hasta el otro extremo.

La entrada al final de la sala dejó a ver a un peli negro de traje blanco, su antifaz se asemejaba al mismo pico de la paloma. Su sombrero de copa no se movía de su cabeza pese a las fuertes ventiscas que ingresaban tras él.

El invasor se detuvo a mitad del salón y le dio la espalda al perplejo Vinsmoke para enfrentar al _maldito_ que le seguía.

Estos rivales habían luchado sin piedad antes de llegar a este comedor, el verlos callados les hacia parecer que eran amigos, pues Ichiji estaba siguiéndole pausadamente como un invitado.

-Mi pequeño hermanito….- El peli rojo sonreía mientras levantaba su mano con la llave de unión, una pieza esencial entre salas.

Tras estos dos nuevos contendientes, la mitad del tren se alejaba, no quedaba mucho de ellos mas que techos, basura y fuego.

El rubio entro en pánico, tanto por ver a su hermano y al resto del tren descarrilándose a lo lejos.

-¡Luffy!.- Ese no era el nombre del vestido de blanco, si no que el resto de los Sombreros de paja se encontraban en el último vagón que estaba cayendo por nevada llanura.

Sanji corría a la salida pese a esas dos amenazas en el comedor. Bueno, solo una.

El enmascarado sujetó al príncipe antes de que pasara por su lado, al quitarse el antifaz le pidió al príncipe que retrocediera.

-¿¡Robert!?.-

Lucci asintió, su nuevo acompañante, Hattori, volaba alrededor de ellos simplemente observando.

Ichiji le recuerda al peli negro la cantidad de mascotas que perdió por errores del inútil príncipe, no es como si le importara, pero a Sanji se le conocía por traer la desgracia pegada debajo del zapato.

Toda mascota del príncipe había sido entrenada por Rob, cuales terminaban eliminadas por el mismo Rey o soldados Germa, **Lucci jamás culpó a Sanji.**

_Siempre quiso darle indirectamente el afecto de un amigo._

-Es suficiente. - No detenía las opiniones del Vinsmoke, si no que clausuraba su pelea, su parte estaba hecha.

_Por delante y tras la locomotora las vías se levantaban desde sus cimientos._

La tecnología Germa estaba contrayendo su camino y lo que fue.

El resto del tren se volcó. Sin control en sus cuerpos; Sanji y Law tocaban el techo y suelo, la gravedad los despedazaba.

…

Sanji se ahogaba con su saliva, _oh no no_. Era su sangre la que bajaba por su barbilla y escurría por su oído. La mitad de su cuerpo no respondía, pero esto era mejor que ser aplastado o enterrado en la nieve.

Tenía que agradecerle al detective _**su acto de bondad**_. Porque cuando abrió los ojos, el oji gris tenía sus pulgares sobre el pecho del príncipe, la electricidad en sus manos le había revivido.

-¿Que se supone que seas?.- El oji azul lo dijo en un idioma que ambos entendieron.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Hay algo que debería hacerte especial?.- Law revisó sus ojos, entendía que el Vinsmoke tenía un derrame que lo inmovilizaba.

Law siguió, -Yo nací con mí poder,- Pretendía compararse con él, -Los Water se supone que son esperanza independiente, _no unos lame botas_.- Termino humillarse el mismo.

Avergonzado por la familia en la que terminó (como un patético enfermero de los Donquixote): Trafalgar se sentó, agotado, sacaba un trozo de cristal de su cadera e inevitablemente gritaba de dolor.

-Ustedes tienen diferentes habilidades por generación, _diferentes mañas por cada hijo_, Las familias normales tiene un solo poder que los distingue. ¿Por qué tu importas más que- Las preguntas del peli negro fueron interrumpidas por un disparo, una bala que atravesó el pecho del rubio.

El príncipe cerro los ojos e inmediatamente se encendió en llamaradas doradas que cubrían e incineraban su cuerpo por completo.

Law no pudo comprender ni extinguirlo pues Doflamingo le jalaba por su cabello arrastrándolo con él.

-¿Cuál es tu papel en esto?, ¡UNO, LAW!, ¡Quería un solo indefenso Vinsmoke para mí!.- Lanzó a Trafalgar entre los restos del tren, volvió a agarrarlo y ahorcarle. Con una rodilla aplastaba el estómago del moreno.

El violento saludo de Doflamingo fue suspendido a culpa de una bala perforando su oreja derecha, el disparo provino del bosque, pero conocía bien quien era tan blando como para fallar apropósito.

Rosinante había ocultado al espadachín lejos del accidente, pues el japonés había cortado el metal de la locomotora mientras caían, el chico se estaba agotado y sangrando por culpa de la explosión.

Corazón tenia su pierna izquierda perforada por las quemaduras de pistones, eso le había dejado indispuesto de buscar a Law.

Ahora sería un francotirador, un patético defensor.

El marine disparaba sin intenciones de matar, su hermano dejó al peli negro mientras abría los brazos esperando que Rosinante intentara un sincero disparo de rencor.

El ojos rojos no dejaría que Doffy se desquitara con el oji gris. _Por desgracia; Corazón le tenía cariño al detective que aún seguía siendo su competencia._

_Le cuidó de malos caminos, vigilaba su sueño cuando se decidía en apuñalarlo, pero…. Pero Rosinante jamás le dejó solo con sus pesadillas._

Otra explosión distrajo a los Donquixotes, de entre los olvidados vagones un puño se alargo lo suficiente para golpear la cara de Doflamingo.

Después de reírse por ser tan descuidado, Doffy sube a donde solían estar las vías que derribaron.

Por primera vez Doflamingo levanta su mano para usar su habilidad, nadie acertaba que era. Todos los arboles fueron cortados, la locomotora flotaba por encima del hombre, así como el cuerpo del príncipe era arrastrado a sus pies.

Luffy corre de entre sus amigos que apenas se re agrupaban a lo lejos.

-¿Un Monkey?, _fu fu fu.- _Saber que su principal enemigo seria un descendiente de Dragon… le provocaba un exceso de adrenalina.

Aunque era una pena que usara el segundo poder de los Monkey, probablemente Dragon jamás hizo **el trato de descendencia** con su hijo.

Luffy se acercaba tan ligero como una ventisca sobre la nieve, no obstante, antes de que el peli negro se acercara, el Donquixote usó el cuerpo del príncipe para cubrirse.

-Tenías que huir… ¡Escapar!, esconderte de este muchacho.- Hacia levitar al Vinsmoke siendo prisionero de sus hilos, el rubio estaba inconsciente pese que el fuego dorado se concentraba en los nudos de los hilos.

_Tenia tantos planes para el príncipe, manipular su mente era más que esencial para volverlo un leal subordinado. Un maligno inmortal._

-¿O vas a alejarlo de mí?.- Doflamingo le retaba.

Les obligaba a ver como el brillante fuego curaba inmediatamente a Sanji. Les demostró su espectacular recuperación al atar por completo su cuerpo, asfixiándolo, por poco cortando crudamente cada miembro de cuerpo.

Luffy sabía que su amigo resistiría, por ello fue directamente a por su contrincante.

Sin embargo, Ichiji emergió nuevamente, se colocó del lado del Donquixote, a quien le había prometido que le entregaría todos los poderes a su alcance para ser clonados.

La pelea termino siendo dispareja, Ichiji y Doflamingo **contra** los Sombrero de paja.

_Desgraciadamente el equipo novato estaba en desventaja._

Entre todos provocaron distracciones; las suficientes para rescatar a Law, despertar a Zoro y brindar munición a Rosinante.

El último obstáculo fue acercarse a Sanji, Ichiji cubría cada viento, cada dirección, el único que pudo traspasarle fue Rob, quien apareció en su forma gatuna, como un salvaje leopardo que devoraba las cuerdas invisibles.

Su rugido de victoria derrumbó la postura del peli rojo, su tranquilo perfil se había alterado al ser nuevamente atacado por Lucci.

Zoro se interpuso entre el Leopardo e Ichiji. Le dio la oportunidad de volver a su forma humana y tomar al príncipe.

Luffy aceptó que su imprudencia arriesgaba la vida de todos. -¡Ellos son los más importantes!,- Desvió su atención buscando al rubio y el detective. -¡Ayúdenlos a escapar!.-

El resto de sus amigos habían formado una barrera para prevenir que se acercaran a los heridos.

El Sombrero de paja dio una orden que ellos creyeron que no seria necesaria. El primer plan y por el único que habían votado era el de llegar al mar, navegar y atacar silenciosamente cada fortaleza de los Donquixotes.

-Tal vez querías decir… "Ace, ayúdame un poco, por favor, por favor, hermano mayor".- Portgas se manifestaba de entre flamas, las absorbía y controlaba, su cuerpo se materializaba mientras proponía un relevo.

Ace carbonizó completamente la locomotora que Doflamingo le lanzó encima, el metal se derritió; Su fuerza levantaba los ánimos de sus aliados.

Ace emanaba entusiasmo, un fuego cálido y destructor; tan extremo como para derretir la nieve a kilómetros. El camino por que provino estaba despejado de frio y vida.

Los Sombreros de paja celebraban; Los hermanos D. no le daban respiro al español, pero no hablemos como si Doflamingo no estuviera acorralándolos a ellos también.

_**Luffy duda en dejar ir a Sanji**_. Rob espera que Monkey decida lo mejor para el príncipe.

Cargaba en sus brazos al oji azul, aunque el rubio usaba sus fuerzas para curar lentamente a Rob.

Ante el dilema de _definitivamente alejar a Sanji_, Luffy señala a Law. El capitán ordena que Trafalgar debe hacerles compañía.

Y con el Donquixote negándose a arrebatárselo: con aun más razón tanto Rosinante como Sabo apoyan la retirada.

Ace sigue a su lado hasta que sufre heridas por parte de Ichiji.

Sabo pide apoyo de las fuerzas niponas, _refuerzos_ cuales le esperaban cerca del mar, desde un principio el barco de los hermanos seria su transporte por si los problemas bajaban más allá del -_sur_-.

Ace se retira creyendo que es un estorbo pues Sabo dominaba perfectamente los ataques de Doflamingo. Portgas guia al príncipe y al detective al barco.

Lucci, Law, Ace y Sanji… Ellos apenas se alejan de las aguas francesas cuando son emboscados por los barcos españoles.

_Lucci y Hattori se separan nuevamente del Vinsmoke._

Rob y Portgas abandonan el navío en mar abierto, derriban embarcaciones, hunden a los escurridizos veleros. Ellos son más efectivos que simple cañones.

Sin embargo, el movimiento del océano era inevitable, se alejaron unos de otros con la intención de salvarles del territorio enemigo.

El resto sigue su ruta al mar mediterráneo; aun significando que rodearían lo más lejos posible de las costas europeas.

…

La recuperación de Trafalgar no duro mas de una semana con ayuda del príncipe y su habilidad.

Law robó el mando del barco, la tripulación de Sabo no tenía más que la obligación de serle leal, _las ultimas órdenes del revolucionario fueron absolutas._

El grupo de japoneses se entendía perfectamente con el Vinsmoke, tardaron un poco en comprender el inglés del oji gris, pero, aun así, no ocultaban la devoción que rápidamente le tuvieron.

Law vulgarmente los bautizo como sus piratas, piratas **Corazón**.

Nadie sabia que significaba, apenas sabían un poco de inglés, francés, portugués, pero no español. No tenían idea a que se referían o bajo que nombre actuaban como terroristas.

Sanji no hablaba mucho, no pidió volver al lado de Luffy. No convencía al detective de modificar su ruta; Entendía lo que sucedió.

También… tenía miedo de sus propios hermanos.

El terror era equivalente a su orgullo, estaba confundido, preocupado. No avanzaba ni retrocedía.

El peli negro encontró comodidad en sus subordinados, simpatizaron con él rápidamente.

Sanji estaba feliz esa por suerte, así que decidido quedarse y explorar nuevamente su fascinación por la comida.

Se especializó en la comida artesanal, la que obtenía de la naturaleza y preparaba con pocos recursos, combinó su conocimiento en la tundra y su gusto francés.

…

Ambos siguen a la mar, brevemente descansando en los puertos, desde Morocco hasta Egipto; se ocultan de sus rivales.

Cada día accidentalmente se toman cariño.

Law y Sanji.

El milagroso médico y el piadoso príncipe.

Durante el día; Son cielo y sol, intocables e intimidantes.

Son piratas sobre el mar y en tierra comparten los ideales de Luffy al liberar la oprimida bondad del continente.

Bajo la luna pueden bailar u observar las estrellas; olvidando los codiciados poderes por los que son perseguidos.

Trafalgar fue firme al atacarle y devorarlo con su afecto, pero el príncipe simplemente le alejó y tomó de la mano, sin decirle nada, nunca más.

**++H++**

Tres años después; los Sombrero de paja se reúnen con ellos en costas italianas, faltaban algunas caras entre ellos, eran conscientes de sus pérdidas.

Aunque las muertes superaban la cantidad de sus nuevos integrantes, desconocidos barcos seguían al galeón con el rostro de león.

Acordaron reunirse y mejorar sus fuerzas en su base en Sicilia.

No hubiera sido posible su comunicación _sin_ Lucci, ese peli negro les había manipulado en ciertas ocasiones desde el principio de "La cacería del Vinsmoke".

En el día cordado; Sanji corrió a los brazos de Luffy. Bueno, mutuamente se abrazaron en la suave arena mientras las frías olas empujaban sus inseparables cuerpos. El agua jugaba con ellos mientras desinteresadamente flotaban a mar abierto.

Aun sin anclas en la bahía, el barco de los piratas corazón conoció a Rosinante, ese Donquixote que vestía no mas que una blanca camisa de botones y pantalones cafés, _su despreocupado estilo significaba su propia libertad._

El ojos rojos y Law observaban la emotiva reunión de los amantes.

Law entendió, _entendió_, ¡Entendió por qué el príncipe se abstenía de amarlo!

El por qué sus manos sujetaban las suyas tan fuerte cuando lo quisiera.

Éste era el por qué sus ojos azules traspasaban su corazón buscando motivos para seguir.

Trafalgar no seria incapaz de olvidar la risa del rubio, no olvidaría este momento en que cobraría venganza contra el Sombrero de paja.

Rosinante le sacó la furia de con un empujón, apoyaría al detective de ahora en adelante, ya se sentía responsable de los actos de Law;

-Regresemos cuando Sanji esté listo para ti.-

Zarparon sin despedirse.

**+++H+++**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
